Schweinski Random Story Fanfiction Part III
by Schweinski710
Summary: Deutscher Fußball Bund (Germany national football team) fanfiction. This is a Schweinski (Bastian Schweinsteiger x Lukas Podolski) fanfiction in Indonesian. A slash story that tells about Schweinsteiger and Podolski after they won in WC 2014 final. Based on their real personality


Schweinski Fanfic Random Story

Part III

Aku tidak percaya. Sekali lagi aku masih tidak percaya. Mimpi menjadi kenyataan, mimpi bertahun-tahun lamanya semenjak aku pertama kali menyentuh bola dengan kaki ini. Mimpi yang kami semua impikan semenjak menginjak tanah di Brazil ini. Wasit telah meniupkan peluit panjangnya. Mataku terbelalak tak percaya. Inikah rasanya kemenangan?

"Basti, Basti!"

"Hei Bastian kau tidak perlu menangis"

"Basti, akhirnya kita bisa membawa nama Jerman ke puncak dunia yah.."

Müller memelukku erat sekali, dan sesekali menenangkanku agar aku berhenti menangis. "_Aku tidak menangis, aku hanya kelilipan"_ itu omong kosong yang bahkan tidak sanggup aku ucapkan saat ini. Aku harus mengakuinya, bahwa aku menangis. Penglihatanku kabur karena butir air mata yang kian lama menumpuk di pelipir mataku. Ini tangisan bahagia. Tentu saja, setelah sekian lama dijuluki "spesialis semifinal" alias selalu gagal meraih gelar juara dunia akhirnya kami bisa membalaskan dendam itu. Tidak, Götze yang membalaskan dendam itu. Pemain pengganti top skorer kami, Miroslav Klose yang berhasil menorehkan gol apik di menit ke 117. Badanku sudah hamper mati rasa ketika melihat gol Mascherano dengan mata kepala sendiri –kami diambang kegagalan. Namun Tuhan berkehendak lain, gol itu dinyatakan dianulir, offside. Semua berlari ke lapangan meneriakkan kemenangan ketika peluit panjang ditiupkan. Semuanya, termasuk Poldi yang hari ini harus ditempatkan di bangku cadangan kembali. Luan dan Noah juga menghampiri kami, memeluk kami, dan mengucapkan selamat pada kami. Ucapan selamat yang cukup dewasa bagi mereka si kembar yang masih berusia 10? Atau mungkin 11 tahun.

"Bastian hapus air matamu itu. Ini bukan mimpi Bas. Kau harus menikmati kemenangan ini!" sahut Neuer sambal menepuk bahu kiriku

"Terimakasih untuk 120 menit ini Basti. Menurutku, kau lah Man of The Match kali ini. Walaupun aku yakin Budweiser akan memilih Mario sebagai MoTM karena… Yah dia yang mencetak gol tunggal di pertandingan ini. Itu pasti untuk Marco." Müller tersenyum lebar sambil melepaskan pelukan eratnya

"Tidak, memang Mario lah yang pantas menjadi MoTM" jawabku sambil mengusap kedua mataku bergantian dengan lengan bajuku

"Tidak tidak Basti. KAU lah pejuang kami. Berapa kali kau harus jatuh bangun dilanggar oleh para pemain Argentina. Lebih dari 5 kali!"

"Kau menghitungnya Müller?" tanyaku dengan nada antara heran dan itu-tidak-penting

"Ehm.. Ya? Rasanya.. Mungkin.. Ah sudahlah. Kau bahkan sampai berdarah-darah begitu. Aku jamin itu pasti lebih sakit daripada lukaku waktu pertandingan lalu." Müller mengernyitkan dahinya dan menunjuk bekas lukaku yang masih basah di bagian pipi kanan

"Berdasarkan banyaknya darah yang dikeluarkan?" Aku menekan sedikit bagian bawah lukaku dengan harapan mengurangi rasa sakitnya, tapi itu malah menambah rasa sakitku sial

"Bodoh, jangan dipencet. Ya, jelas jelas kau mengeluarkan darah lebih banyak. Apa kau perlu donor darah? Mungkin kau kekurangan darah karena luka itu." Müller tertawa kecil namun tetap dengan nada serius

"Tidak separah itu Tom. Kau yang bodoh. Kau kira luka ini mengeluarkan darah sampai berliter liter apa" ujarku sambil menyipitkan mata

"Mungkin? Aku tidak tahu Basti. Yang pasti aksi heroikmu pasti disanjung seantero dunia."

"Kau berlebihan."

"Tidak Bastian, memang kau benar-benar hebat malam ini." Ujar Neuer yang sedari tadi berdiri di samping kami

Aku sampai tidak sadar kalau ada Neuer karena Müller yang sedari tadi berbicara –menguasai seluruh pembicaraan. Harus kuakui, Neuer memang kiper yang sangat spektakuler. Berbagai penyelamatannya sangat berarti bagi Jerman, dan juga Bayern München tentunya. Dia salah satu kiper terbaik, atau mungkin memang kiper terbaik yang pernah kami punya. Sejajar atau mungkin lebih dari sosok Oliver Kahn, legenda yang juga pernah memperkuat Jerman dan Bayern München.

Neuer tampak melambaikan tangannya ke arah tribun penonton dan memanggil salah satu dari mereka.. Kathrin, ya tentu saja dia memanggil Kathrin sebelum akhirnya dia menyenggol lenganku pelan dengan sikunya berulang kali dengan sengaja

"Bastian, kau tidak menemui Lukas?" Neuer sedikit berbisik kepadaku dengan senyum lebar yang ia torehkan di bibir bebeknya itu

"Ah iya Bas! Lukas! Lukas! Kau harus menemuinya!" teriak Müller dengan wajah berseri-seri bagaikan ada sinar terang di sekelilingnya yang membuat ia tampak bercahaya –bercanda. Kepribadiannya yang sangat heboh membuatku sering berimajinasi seperti itu

"Iya nanti akan kutemui dia."

"Sekarang!" teriak Neuer dan Müller bersamaan menandingi suara riuhnya stadion

Aku mendelikkan mataku dan memasang raut "oke terserah kalian, aku menyerah" kepada mereka dan berjalan menghampiri Poldi yang berjarak tidak terlalu jauh dari kami. Setelah berjalan beberapa langkah aku kembali menengok ke belakang dan mendapatkan Müller dan Neuer yang memberikan 2 jempol plus senyuman lebar khas masing-masing.

"Kau pasti bisa!" sahut Müller tanpa suara. Ya semacam bahasa jarak jauh yang bisa dibaca dengan melihat gerakan mulut

Ah sial, ini membuatku semakin gugup untuk berbicara dengannya, bahkan hanya untuk mendekatinya. Aku melihat sosok Messi dengan rautnya yang tampak sedih, kecewa. Membuatku tergerak untuk menghiburnya sebelum pergi mendekati Poldi. Mungkin sekaligus untuk mempersiapkan diri..

"Messi.." sahutku pelan sambil merangkulnya

"Oh Schweinsteiger. Selamat ya atas kemenanganmu." Ujar Messi dengan senyum yang sedikit dipaksakan.

Aku tahu pasti sangatlah kecewa dan sedih rasanya kalah di final dan bahkan detik-detik terakhir. Aku mendongakkan kepalaku dan melihat dari kejauhan Müller menepuk dahinya dan Neuer menahan tawanya. Müller memberikan aku isyarat agar aku cepat-cepat beralih menuju Poldi.

"Messi, terimakasih. Hei aku tahu perasaanmu sekarang. Aku juga berkali-kali merasakan itu. Kalah di final maupun semifinal. Aku tahu kau pasti sangat kecewa saat ini. Tapi kau tadi bermain sangat bagus, bahkan teman-temanku sampai kewalahan mengejarmu. Umurmu masih muda, dan kau hebat. Aku yakin kau bisa menorehkan prestasi yang lebih. Jangan terlalu larut dalam kesedihan.." hiburku sambil menepuk pelan bahunya

"Terimakasih Schweinsteiger. Aku merasa lebih baik sekarang." Ucap Messi tersenyum lemah

"Aku harus pergi sekarang. Nanti kita bicara lagi." Kataku sambil menyudahi pembicaraan dengan Messi

Aku berlari kecil menuju Poldi, dan mengagetkannya dari belakang. Ia tersentak kecil dan segera membalikkan tubuhnya ke belakang. Aku tersenyum dan hanya bisa berdiri kaku di hadapannya. Raut wajahnya seketika berubah ketika melihat wajahku dan ia tersenyum sangat lebar. Ia memelukku sebentar dan kembali ke posisi semula. Sepertinya kami sama-sama canggung..

"Ehm.. Schweini.." ujar Poldi tersenyum, lalu menundukkan kepalanya

"Hei Poldi. Ini mimpi kita setelah sekian lama kan?"

"Ya, aku sangat senang saat ini. Aku tidak bisa mengungkapkannya dengan kata-kata. Aku.." sahut Poldi sambil menatap wajahku dalam-dalam

"Memenangkannya bersama-sama. Semenjak tahun 2004 debut pertama kita. Aku sangat senang sampai ingin menciummu. Itukah yang mau kau katakan?" tanyaku setelah berusaha membaca pikirannya

"Seperti biasa, kau bisa membaca pikiranku. Tapi Schweini, bisakah kau tidak mengucapkan kalimat yang terakhir itu? Itu membuatku malu. Hahaha…" Poldi tertawa dengan muka yang tersipu malu

Mukanya kali ini sangat lucu, memerah dengan senyum manis di wajahnya yang tidak termakan waktu. Dia sudah 28 tahun, maksudku dia tidak berubah banyak semenjak aku pertama kali bertemu dengannya. Aneh rasanya jika mengingat ia sekarang sudah menjadi seorang ayah beranak 1 yang sudah hampir 30 tahun. Mukanya tidak pantas untuk orang berumur 28 tahun. Mukanya masih terlihat muda.

"Apa kau mau melakukannya?" tanya Poldi membuyarkan lamunanku

"Eh? Apa?" tanyaku kembali

Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Poldi memintaku untuk.. Menciumnya? Tidak biasanya untuk masalah ini dia agresif. Biasanya aku yang memintanya, bahkan kadang agak memaksanya walaupun aku tahu akhirnya dia mau. Poldi tertawa kecil dan kembali tersenyum

"Kau mau melakukannya?"

"Di depan orang sebanyak ini? Poldi kau gila? Bahkan seluruh orang di dunia bisa melihatnya." Jawabku tidak percaya

"Kapan kita melakukan hal-hal yang tidak menyenangkan? Ayolah pasti ini menyenangkan. Kau sendiri yang mengatakan itu bukan?" sahut Poldi antusias sambil tertawa

Aku menaikkan alisku sebelah dan terdiam sebentar. Kapan kita melakukan hal yang tidak menyenangkan.. Ya, kata-kata Poldi ada benarnya. Aku tersenyum sendiri dan akhirnya mengangguk setuju. Mungkin ini hanya untuk bercandaan.

"Em.. Poldi.. Apa kau yakin ini ide yang bagus?" tanyaku ragu

"Ya, kenapa tidak?" ujar Poldi dengan antusias

Duh, sejak kapan Poldi menjadi antusias soal hal seperti ini.. Biasanya dia yang paling canggung. Mungkin harus kuikuti saja kata-katanya.

Poldi menutup matanya sambil tersenyum. Wajahnya tidak membantuku untuk tetap tenang, malah menambahku canggung. Aku tertawa kecil sendiri dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk menciumnya. Aku mendekatkan wajahku dan… Ah Poldi bodoh. Dia malah memainkan wajahnya. Ini jadi terkesan bercanda. Apa mungkin maksud Poldi juga hanya untuk bercanda? Mungkin hanya aku yang menganggapnya serius. Poldi memanyunkan mulutnya sambil menahan tawa. Baiklah, baik Poldi, kuikuti permainanmu. Aku akan menciummu hanya untuk bercanda.

Kupasang muka konyolku dan mengikuti Poldi untuk memanyunkan bibirku. Sial, aku juga tidak bisa menahan tawaku. Ini sungguh konyol! Baik Poldi dan aku membeku di tempat sambil menahan tawa. Tidak ada di antara kami yang berani mencium duluan. Aku merasa semakin lama ini semakin bodoh. Aku menarik nafas dan bersiap untuk menciumnya. Kurang dari 5 cm lagi bibir kami bertemu aku teringat suatu hal. Sarah ada di sini! Dan bisa saja kamera menangkap kami. Bukan bisa lagi, tapi sudah hampir pasti 90% kamera menangkap kami. Dan bagaimana kalau ada yang merekamnya dan mengupload di vine, atau bahkan youtube? Aku langsung membuka mataku dan mengacungkan telunjukku dan memberi isyarat oh-kau-tidak-bisa-Poldi.

"Poldi berhenti. Kita tidak bisa meneruskannya. Anggap itu bahan candaan." Ujarku tersenyum sambil menggerakkan telunjukku sebagai tanda ia harus berhenti membuat muka konyol tersebut

"Hahaha.. Kenapa Schweini? Kau masih tidak yakin?" Poldi membuka matanya dan tertawa sambil merangkulku

"Tidak, tidak. Ini serius. Aku baru ingat ada Sarah di sini. Banyak kamera mengarah ke kita juga. Apa kau mau kalau "itu" tersebarluaskan. Bahkan mungkin masuk Troll Football. Hei dan apa kau tidak sadar kalau kau membawa anakmu menonton pertandingan ini?"

"Oh iya Schweini! Aku bahkan sampai lupa akan Louis! Hahahaha!" Poldi tertawa keras dengan wajah tak bersalah. Merasa tidak bersalah karena akan menghancurkan nama kami berdua ataupun tidak bersalah karena bahkan sampai melupakan kehadiran anaknya sendiri. Aku tidak tahu apa yang ada dipikiran Poldi

"Dasar bodoh" aku tak bisa berbuat lain kecuali tersenyum kepadanya.

"Mungkin aku harus menjemput Louis. Bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan nanti saja?" tanya Poldi sambil menggaruk kepala

"Maksudmu? Nanti? Apa yang-"

"Aku sangat ingin bersamamu hari ini Schweini. Tidak lama lagi kita harus berpisah bukan? Kau, yah, ke München sedangkan aku ke Köln dan akan kembali ke London. Ayolah Schweini, kita sudah sebulan di Brazil ini tapi tidak pernah 1 kamar seperti dulu. Keputusan DFB memisahkan tempat tinggal kita. Aku mohon.. Lagipula Louis tidak akan bersamaku hari ini." Potong Poldi panjang lebar

"Tapi apa yang harus kukatakan kepada Sarah?"

"Dia pasti mengerti Schweini.." Poldi mengedipkan sebelah matanya sambil tersenyum tipis. Dasar genit.

"Setidaknya harus ada alasan Poldi. Sarah tentu sangat mengenalmu. Dan asal kau tahu, dia sebenarnya sering sekali cemburu terhadapmu. Aku merasa tidak enak hati kepadanya."

"Buatlah alasan yang terdengar cukup logis Schweini. Misalnya kau akan merayakan perayaan kecil semalam suntuk bersama beberapa temanmu. Atau apalah.. Kenapa kau terlihat tidak ingin bersamaku?" wajah Poldi berubah sedikit kecewa

"Aku tentu SANGAT ingin bersamamu Poldi. Aku hanya-"

"Kau memilihku atau Sarah?" sekali lagi Poldi memotongku dengan raut kesal

Aku terdiam sejenak dan menunduk memikirkan semuanya. Aku tidak ingin membuat Poldi marah kepadaku lebih dari ini. Tapi aku juga tidak yakin Sarah akan percaya begitu saja. Aku mendongakkan kepalaku ke arah langit malam Rio de Janeiro yang cerah berawan, menarik nafas dalam kemudian menghembuskannya

"Tentu saja kau. Aku mengenalmu jauh lebih lama daripada Sarah. Dan tentu aku jauh lebih menyukai- mencintaimu. Baik aku akan berusaha Poldi. Kau menang." Ucapku pasrah

Muka Poldi memerah padam setelah aku mengucapkan kalimat "aku jauh lebih mencintaimu" dan ia segera menutupi mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya sambil memalingkan wajah. Apa aku salah bicara?

"Schweini bodoh." Ucap Poldi pelan

"Kamar hotelmu atau aku?" tanya Poldi dengan sedikit gugup

"Mungkin lebih baik kamar hotelmu. Aku takut Sarah akan datang ke kamarku sewaktu-waktu. Tapi bagaimana dengan Ozil? Dia sekamar denganmu bukan?"

"Jangan permasalahkan itu. Aku yakin Ozil pasti mengerti. Baik kamarku. Akan kutunggu. Tenang saja, aku tidak akan melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh kok. Besok hari yang sibuk. Aku tidak mau besok aku terbangun dengan pinggang dan bokong yang nyeri. Itu menyusahkan." Ujar Poldi cuek. Bagaimana bisa Poldi mengucapkan semua itu begitu mudahnya. Terutama bagian yang terakhir. Itu nyaris membuatku tersedak

"Kau harus merasakannya Schweini. Itu sangat sakit demi hidung besarmu." Poldi mengacungkan kedua jarinya membentuk tanda _peace_ untuk meyakinkanku.

Rasanya aku tidak perlu tahu itu. Pembicaraan ini semakin lama semakin ngawur tanpa arah

"Pertama, aku tidak akan pernah mau. Kedua, rasanya kau tidak perlu membicarakan itu. Ketiga, berhenti menyebut "demi hidung besarmu". Baik kau dan Müller sama saja ya Tuhan." Aku menyilangkan tanganku

"Oke Schweini maaf. Lagipula hidungmu memang besar.."

"Demi bokong Neuer, kau dan Müller ini sama saja!" aku berlari mengejar Poldi hendak memukul kepalanya

Baru beberapa detik kami saling mengejar tiba-tiba Müller datang dengan tersenyum lebar. Oh Tuhan apalagi sekarang..

"Seru sekali kalian. Hei Basti ada apa tadi memanggilku?" Müller berlari kecil menghampiri kami yang tengah dalam permainan saling mengejar

"Hah?" aku hanya melongo bingung

"Wah tepat sekali! Iya tadi Schweini mencarimu. Tolong jaga Schweini untukku sampai aku kembali yah! Aku mau menjemput Louis dulu! Terimakasih Müller!" Poldi berteriak sedikit sambil berlari ke arah tribun penonton

"Hah? Hei! Tapi aku kan tidak memanggil Müller. Hoi Poldi! Berhenti kau!" aku berteriak dan ingin berlari mengejarnya

Baru mengambil ancang-ancang berlari untuk mengejar Poldi bahuku ditahan Müller.

"Sudahlah Basti, biarkan Poldi menemui Louis. Nanti juga dia kembali ke sini. Jadi?"

"Jadi apa?" tanyaku balik

"Ya kau kenapa memanggilku?" Müller kembali bertanya

"Aku tidak memanggilmu Thomas.. Aku hanya bilang kepada Poldi bahwa dia dan kau ini sama saja." Jelasku kepada Müller

"Sama saja? Dalam hal apa? Kami berdua tentu berbeda Basti. Kalau aku dan Lukas sama saja artinya.. Kau mencintai Lukas sama dengan Kau mencintai aku? Haaaaaah? Demi apa Basti? Kau suka padaku? Tidak Basti. Kau tidak boleh menduakan Lukas. Apalagi menyamakan aku dengannya. Maaf Basti, mungkin kau akan patah hati, tapi aku tidak mempunyai perasaan seperti itu kepadamu. Perasaanku kepadamu hanya sebatas teman dekat. Kalau boleh jujur aku suka dengan orang lain di samping Lisa. Jangan beritahu siapa-siapa yah, aku ini sebenarnya suka dengan Holger.. Jadi maaf Basti. Oh ya dan sebenarnya aku juga suka dengan Mario dulu. Bukan Götze atau Mandzu ya untuk memperlurus. Tapi aku suka Gomez. Itu dulu kok saat Gomez masih di Bayern. Jadi sekalian saja, jujur dulu aku sempat cemburu denganmu saat melihat kau dan Gomez begitu dekat. Tapi-" ujar Müller panjang lebar kali tinggi sebelum aku menjelaskan lebih lanjut

"Thomas. Berhenti." Potongku

"Oke. Tapi-"

"Tom. Aku belum menjelaskan apapun. Kau ini tidak pernah berubah. Kau selalu mengambil kesimpulan terlalu cepat sebelum orang lain menjelaskannya.. Hah ya Tuhan…." Aku menepuk jidat untuk kesian kali saat menghadapi Müller

Müller akhirnya terdiam untuk menyimak. Saat melihat ia mulai membuka mulutnya aku langsung memberinya isyarat untuk diam dalam sekejap. Setelah memastikan Müller benar-benar akan diam, baru aku angkat bicara.

"Oke Thomas, pertama-tama, maksudku kau dan Poldi sama saja bukan dalam hal seperti itu. Maksudku kalian sama-sama menggunakan kalimat "demi hidungmu yang besar". Aku juga tidak menyukaimu, maksudku dalam hal "suka" seperti itu. Tapi ya aku menyukaimu sebagai teman."

Müller menganggukkan kepala dan terdiam sebentar

"Itu artinya tidak hanya aku yang mengakui hidungmu besar bukan?" Müller sedikit memajukan bibir bagian bawahnya

"Diam Tom, hidungmu juga besar." Ucapku sedikit jengkel

"Tapi wow, kau mengungkapkan banyak sekali Tom. Akhirnya kau mengakui kalau kau menyukai Holger.. Yah tapi itu tidak mengejutkan sih.. Kau sering sekali terlihat menelpon, bersms-an dengan Holger sambil tersenyum sendiri. Tapi yang cukup mengejutkan adalah fakta kalau kau suka.. Atau setidaknya pernah suka dengan Mario Gomez. Wow Thomas! Aku tidak menyangka!"

"Yah tidak banyak yang tahu soal itu.. Sebenarnya kami sempat menjalani hubungan singkat sebelum ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk hengkang. Lebih tepatnya dimulai sejak Mario menyerah soal kau." Jelas Müller singkat

"Aku?" aku memasang wajah heran karena wow ini ada sangkut pautnya denganku

"Ya, Mario pernah suka denganmu tapi akhirnya menyerah karena melihat hubunganmu dengan Lukas yang semakin kuat. Aku rasa semua orang bisa melihatnya Basti. Hanya saja kau tidak peka."

"….. Pantas saja Poldi tidak suka dengan Gomez.." ujarku pelan

"Tentu saja Basti! Bahkan mereka sempat bertengkar hebat. Kurang lebih kau dengan Mario itu seperti Lukas dengan Giroud di Arsenal. Giroud suka dengan Lukas, sayangnya Lukas hanya menganggap Giroud sebagai teman tanpa tahu perasaan Giroud yang asli. Begitulah."

Aku terdiam dan teringat akan masalah "Girolski". Aku merasakan panas dalam tubuhku. Rasanya seperti aku semakin cemburu dengan Giroud setelah mendengar ocehan Müller.

Dari kejauhan Poldi berjalan menggandeng Louis ke arah kami. Louis melambaikan tangannya sambil meneriakkan namaku dengan suara kecilnya itu. Aku tersenyum dan membalas lambaian tangan Louis.

"Ayah! Ayah Schweini!" Louis berlari menujuku dan dan memelukku

Entah dari kapan kebiasaan Louis memanggilku sebagai ayah berlangsung. Rasanya sudah sangat lama, atau mungkin semenjak ia bisa berbicara. Memanggilku sebagai "ayah" dan memanggil Poldi sebagai "papa". Memang terasa aneh untuk orang awam, namun aku, Poldi, dan teman-teman timnas Jerman sudah biasa dengan hal itu. Bahkan rekan-rekan di Bayern München juga sudah tahu.

"Ayah tadi bermain hebat! Lukanya masih sakit?" unjuk Louis dengan telunjuk mungilnya

"Tidak kok. Kan ada Louis, jadi lukanya sudah gak sakit." Aku tersenyum kepada Louis dan menggandengnya

"Kutinggal ya Basti, Lukas. Louis, om Müller pergi dulu ya.." Müller melambaikan tangannya untuk Louis dan berlari menghampiri Lahm dan yang lain

Aku bermain-main dengan Louis dan berbincang tentang banyak hal. Tiba-tiba aku terpikirkan suatu hal untuk ditanyakan kepada Louis

"Louis.."

"Kenapa yah?" Louis mendongakkan kepala dan meminta untuk digendong

"Jawab jujur ya.. Kamu lebih milih Giroud ato ayah? Maksud ayah, kamu lebih suka papa Poldi sama om Giroud atau papa Poldi sama ayah?" rasanya pertanyaan ini seharusnya tidak ditanyakan ke Louis. Pertanyaan ini kekanak-kanakan sekali

"Papa sama ayah!" jawab Louis spontan dalam gendonganku

"Kenapa?"

"Aku lebih suka ayah Schweini daripada om Giroud!" Louis tersenyum kecil

Entah kenapa aku merasa sedikit lega karena Louis lebih memilihku daripada Giroud. Rasanya ingin aku meneriakkan "1-0 Giroud! Louis lebih memilihku!". Rasanya aku benar-benar tidak mau kalah sedikitpun dari Giroud

"Ehm, Schweini?" Poldi mendekatiku dan Louis

"Ya Poldi. Ada apa?"

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menyinggung Giroud…" Poldi terlihat sedikit risih setelah aku menanyakan tentang Giroud kepada Louis

"Tidak apa-apa. Iseng." Bohong. Sebenarnya ada apa-apa. Namun ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk membuka pembicaraan soal Giroud, terlampau ada Louis di sini.

Aku menyerahkan gendongan Louis ke Poldi. Beberapa saat lagi akan ada pemberian medali yang diikuti penyerahan piala juara dunia. Neuer kembali ke lapangan usai menerima penghargaan Golden Glove. Hari ini akan menjadi hari yang panjang, apalagi akan ada perayaan kecil setelah ini dengan seluruh pemain Jerman, staf DFB, Jogi, dan bahkan Angela Merkel. Aku harap itu akan cepat usai karena aku ingin mengintrogasi beberapa hal kepada Poldi di kamar nanti.

"Schweini.."

"Ada apa Poldi?"

"Ehmm…." Poldi terlihat bingung untuk menyampaikan sesuatu

Kulihat dia memegang hp-nya cukup erat. Kurasa aku tahu apa yang ingin diminta Poldi

"Selfie?" tanyaku singkat

Poldi menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum girang. Baiklah sebelum kami naik ke panggung untuk berlama-lama selebrasi pengangkatan piala. Tidak ada salahnya..

"Schweini bagaimana kalau kita selfie dengan gaya yang tidak biasa?" tanya Poldi sambil mengutak-atik hpnya sebentar

"Hah? Seperti apa?"

"Entahlah…"

Mungkin aku harus memberinya sedikit kejutan. Karena aku tahu pasti selfie ini akan di-upload oleh Poldi ke instagram atau twitter. Giroud akan melihatnya… Oh aku tahu harus selfie seperti apa!

"Schweini?!" Poldi sangat kaget ketika aku mencium pipi kirinya

"Sudah cepat foto. Lakukan dengan hal yang beda kan?"

Kurasakan pipi Poldi memanas dan ia segera memencet layar hp-nya. Done! Foto itu aku yakin akan dilihat semua orang. Aku sudah tidak peduli apa yang orang lain mau katakan. Giroud, ini foto untukmu!


End file.
